Youth Train
by shinyrouge
Summary: Thomas and friends are teen-aged humans going to high school and just trying to make it to the next day alive. Friends, enemies, love, war (there's not really a war), but you know, life and it's drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: To all my followers reading my pretty cure stories, I AM STILL WORKING ON THEM! I aim to upload as soon as possible and my goal is to at least completely finish Shuffle Pretty Cure (about twenty more chapters). Please don't lose interest just yet! And as for this story, well, I really got into Thomas last year and discovered it has such a fandom! I tried my best to keep them in character.  
**

Wrapped in the dark green sheets of her bed, Emily laid on her side as she talked with her boyfriend on her smartphone. "I miss you. When are you coming home?"

Thomas chuckled. "I miss you, too. We'll see each other at school, I promise."

"Okay," Emily sighed, closing her eyes. Thomas was on a school trip with a few other classmates. It was a camping trip and anyone could of signed up who could, but Emily didn't like the idea of slaving away in the heat with the bugs and animals.

"I might miss first period though, but I'll definitely be back before lunch."

Sleepiness crept into Emily's voice. "Okay, baby, I can't wait to see you and everyone."

"You sound tired. Go to sleep."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night."

"Good night." Emily ended the call and drifted to sleep with her phone in her hand.

Morning came and Emily awoke as her phone alarm chimed loudly. She tried to turn it off without opening her eyes, and with a couple of attempts, she did. She felt a sharp pain in her neck as she moved her head. She must have slept wrong, groaning before slowly getting out of bed.

Emily figured that the only thing good about today would be that Thomas and her friends would be coming back. She was still insanely tired as she sat in the passenger's seat of her car which she insisted her mother drive so she could take a nap.

Her mother had advised her to go to the nurse to check out her neck which still hurt to move. Emily obliged and headed straight there only to find that the nurse wasn't at school yet.

"Great..." Emily grumbled as she shuffled her feet to her classroom and slumped in her desk after putting her bookbag down.

Rosie sat in the desk beside her and noticed her odd behavior. "Hi, Emily! Are you okay?"

"No. My neck has a crick in it and it hurts to turn my head. I'm also still so tired," Emily complained as she held back a yawn.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. Why are you so tired?" Rosie asked in a teasing way.

Emily glared at her, feeling her face heat up. Rosie knew she sometimes stayed up late talking to Thomas. "If you know why, don't ask."

Rosie giggled as she tucked a strand of lavender hair behind her ear. "Try to cheer up. He and the others are coming back today, you know."

"Yes, I know, Rosie." _Not soon enough_ , she thought.

After her math class was over, Emily went to her locker to get her history book. She didn't even answer any questions the teacher asked which she loved to do. She just copied her notes down with a frown on her face. At least her neck was feeling better.

Before she could even get her book out, James sneaked up on her and hugged her from behind with a grin on his face. Emily yelped in surprise. "James! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I couldn't resist," James laughed before rushing away.

Emily shook her head while she laughed, taking her book and putting it in her bag. She closed her locker and while setting the lock, it dawned on her. James went on the camping trip... which meant they all were back.

Another pair of arms found themselves around her waist, hugging her more tightly. She wasn't surprised this time and smiled, melting from the contact she missed for a whole week.

"Guess who?" His voice whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not James again," Emily teased.

"Nope, last try."

"Hmm... Thomas?" Emily smiled as she turned around and met ocean blue eyes.

Thomas was smiling, too, happy to have his girl in his arms after a long time. It was only seven days, not like a month or something, but it was the first time they've ever been apart like this since they've been dating. All he wanted now was to kiss those lips of hers.

Emily saw him looking at her lips and blushed. It has been a long time and she wants to kiss him, too. Suddenly not caring about where she was or who might see, she leaned in, letting her bag fall from her hands to the floor.

Thomas pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, moving his tongue into her mouth.

Rosie walked over slowly, not knowing how to break up the two lovebirds so she could get to her locker. "Um, guys? I know you have a lot of catching up to do, but does it have to be in front of my locker?"

Thomas didn't hear her, or either pretended not to.

Emily did and pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavier.

"T-Thomas. We have to stop. We're in public," Emily panted.

"And you're still in my way," Rosie said as politely as she could. "Can you guys please move?"

"Sorry, Rosie," Thomas said as he and Emily broke apart and moved to the side.

"Thank you," Rosie said.

"I... I have to get to class." Emily tried to calm down as she walked quickly away, not even stopping when Thomas called her. She let her emotions get the best of her.

"Thomas!"

Thomas turned to see Percy behind him looking... angry?

"What were you doing?"

Thomas smirked, licking traces of lip gloss off his lips as he headed for his English class. "What do you think?"

"I know _what_!" Percy turned red as he walked up to Thomas. "People are talking about you!"

"What, because I kissed my girlfriend?" Thomas laughed as he went to his seat between Percy and Toby.

"I'm just saying that some people saw. You don't care?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Toby asked.

"It's nothing, Toby. Percy's overreacting because I kissed Emily in the hallway," Thomas said.

"Wow, I didn't think Emily liked PDA," Toby said, surprised.

"PDA?" Percy asked, confused.

"Public displays of affection," Thomas explained. "She... doesn't. Oh, no..." Thomas held his head. "That's why she walked off on me like that."

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe she won't be too mad at me," Thomas sighed.

In her history class, Emily couldn't help but touch her lips. _I can still feel him_ , she thought as she moved her hand away. _What was I thinking? There wasn't too many people in the hall was there?_ Emily was close to panicking. If they had got caught by a teacher, they would have probably got in trouble, and it would have been so embarrassing. Luckily, it only seemed that Rosie saw them.

A folded piece of purple stationary paper flew into her history book. Emily glanced to Rosie who was motioning for her to open it.

 _Talk to me after class._

Emily wondered if Rosie just wanted to get details on the kiss, but the worried look on her face told her that it wasn't that. Emily wrote back before tossing the paper back.

 _Why? What's wrong?_

 _There's something you need to see._

That made Emily worried. What was it?

Emily and Rosie sat alone in the cafeteria after they got their lunch. Whatever Rosie found out must have been something bad.

"Well, what is it?" Emily asked as Rosie tapped on her phone.

"I'll show you! Look!" Rosie held her phone under the table, having the screen so Emily could see it.

Emily gasped. It was a video of her and Thomas kissing! Someone who saw must have filmed it. Emily glared at Rosie.

Rosie flinched. "It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it? Delete it!" Emily cried.

"I can't delete it because it wasn't me! Someone posted it under a fake account."

"This is so embarrassing! I'll never live this down!"

"Then, why did you kiss him in the middle of the hallway? I thought you didn't like that."

"I don't, but I was just so happy to see him and I didn't think!" Emily buried her face in her hands.

Rosie felt sorry for her friend, wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry. We can fix this."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could hack into the site and delete it before too many people see it."

"I don't know how to do that!"

"Something _you_ can't do?"

"This is not the time for jokes, Rosie! Maybe Victor can help us. Do you see him anywhere?"

"I think I see him over there! I'll go get him!" Rosie got up and walked off.

Emily hoped that Victor could get rid of the video. She really hoped not too many people had seen it. She also hoped that Thomas wasn't too mad at her if he seen it.

Thomas sat a few tables from Emily with Percy and Toby. Their senior friends: Edward, Gordon, James, and Henry also sat with him. He had told them about Emily and asked for advice which might have been a bad idea since James and Gordon wouldn't stop laughing.

"You kissed her in front of people?" Edward asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, Thomas, you never learn, do you?" Gordon smirked.

"At least I _have_ a girlfriend to kiss, Gordon," Thomas replied, not in the mood to put up with Gordon right now.

Gordon grumbled in anger as the others muffled their laughter.

Henry was the first to stop when he saw something unusual. "Hey, isn't that Rosie with Victor?"

The boys looked and it was indeed Rosie pulling Victor along and holding his hand which ticked James off. Edward and Gordon held him down so he wouldn't get up and cause trouble.

"I wonder what the girls are doing..." Toby said.

Rosie brought Victor to Emily with a bright smile on her face. "He says he could try, right, Victor?"

"I'll do my best," Victor smiled.

"Thank you so much, Victor," Emily said.

"You're welcome," Victor said before going back to his table.

Emily laid her head on Rosie's shoulder and sulked. Rosie sighed before rubbing her arm. "Everything's going to be fine, Emily. Now, come on, eat something before you make yourself sick!"

"Okay..."

The girls' next class was science which they shared with Toby, Percy, and Thomas. Emily was anxious to see Thomas again. She didn't know what she would say to him, but Rosie said that she should talk to him. So instead of Rosie, Emily asked Percy if she could trade partners with him.

"Hi, Emily," Thomas said.

"Hi, look, we need to talk," Emily started.

"I know, I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I know you don't like to do those kinds of things in public but I led you on. I'm sorry."

Emily was surprised. Thomas thought he led _her_ on even though she kissed him. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who kissed you. I should be sorry."

"So, you're not mad then?"

"Of course I am! You mean you haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Emily's voiced dropped lower. "Someone filmed us in the hallway."

"What?" Thomas eyes glowed in anger. "Who?"

"I don't know, but Victor is trying to hack into the website and delete it."

"So, that's why we saw Rosie with Victor earlier."

"That's right."

"We had to keep James from going over there and ripping his hand off."

Emily smiled as she looked over to Rosie who was happily talking with Percy. "They really do like each other, huh?"

"Yeah. Just like us."

Emily felt Thomas grab her hand and intertwined their fingers. Even when all the chaos going on, she's still so glad he's back. Her heart's beating so fast like this was something new.

"I will find who took that video, Emily."

"Thank you, Thomas. You know, it's much more exciting with you back."

"They do say fun follows me wherever I go."

"Maybe a little too much fun."

Thomas and Emily laughed, forgetting about the video for awhile and just enjoying each others company. Even when the teacher came and started class, they kept their hands connected until they absolutely had to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Science class ended, but Emily felt she didn't learn much because Thomas kept flirting and teasing with her when the teacher wasn't looking their way. She had told him how her neck was hurting earlier and he insisted that he gave her a massage later. She thought if they both wanted to pass science, they'd better not be lab partners again.

"Come on, we need to get to our classes," Emily said even though she wanted to stay and have fun with Thomas. But he had history to go to and she had English.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later for you-know-what," Thomas grinned.

"For the last time, no!" Emily laughed. He's really not giving up on that massage. "I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Victor was in his class, feeling very frustrated with himself. He was on his laptop trying to hack into the site to delete the video for Emily and Thomas, but he couldn't break in. The security was too strong and he didn't think he should try anymore. The only thing he could do was report the video and the uploader.

What would he tell Emily? He didn't like that he let his friends down. He slowly looked to the right. James was still eyeing him funny, quickly turning away once he saw Victor looking back. What did he do to him?

After school was over, Victor told Emily to meet him in the parking lot. Thomas was also there.

"I really did what I could," Victor said.

"It's okay, Victor. We know you did," Thomas said.

"Yeah, thank you for trying," Emily said. The couple waved goodbye and walked slowly to Thomas' car.

"I wish I knew who filmed us," Thomas said.

"I do, too, so I can give them a piece of my mind."

Thomas couldn't help but laugh at that.

Emily looked at him as he unlocked the doors. "What's so funny?"

"That would be funny to see."

Emily pouted as she buckled her seat belt. What was so funny about that? People often said she could get pretty feisty when upset. And, boy, would she be upset after she found out who took that video and had the nerve to post it online. It must have been someone who didn't like her or Thomas, but who?

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that whoever posted it doesn't like us very much, do they?"

"I guess not."

They rode the rest of the home in silence. Thomas dropped Emily off at her house, but not without a quick kiss goodbye before heading home himself.

On the other side of town, Diesel and Diesel 10 were at their hangout: an old diesel works, hence their nicknames. Diesel 10 dropped out a long time ago, but he still remained friends with Diesel, who looked up to him. They were laughing over what Diesel did at school today.

"So, did Thomas get at you for posting it?" Diesel 10 asked.

"Nah, he doesn't even know it was me. I used a fake name," Diesel said with a satisfied smirk as he put his phone in his jeans pocket.

"Smart, real smart, D."

"Thanks." Diesel beamed.

"So tell me, D, his chick Emily, what's she like?"

"She's always answering questions in class when I'm there. She thinks she knows everything."

"Everything, huh..." Diesel 10 nodded as if he was thinking over something.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think I've got a mission for you."

Diesel looked at him. Just what was he up to this time?

Rosie lounged on her bed as she thought about what had happened today. She saw Emily and Thomas making out... gross. Not that she wasn't happy two of her close friends were in love and happy, but that didn't mean she wanted to see _that_. She'd text her later to see if Victor could delete the video and found out who posted it.

Her phone started to ring, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled when she saw James' picture pop up.

 _Hey. Can I come over?_

 _Sure._

Rosie got up and went to her mirror and checked out her hair and clothes: a lavender pullover and matching sweat shorts. She always considered herself a tomboy, but she'd always go out of her way to look good for James. When she first met James, she didn't see that coming at all. They met through Thomas and they hit it off.

A knock on the front door made Rosie grin and went to open it, not trying to seem desperate.

"Hello, Rosie."

"Hello, James." Rosie let him in and they sat down on the couch in the living room. "So, I heard that you were mad about me holding Victor's hand today."

James blushed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, honestly, James. I'm never the last to find out something. You were jealous, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I was just..."

"Just?"

"Okay, so maybe I got a little jealous."

"I knew it, but it's a sort of habit I have, holding hands with people. I meant nothing by it."

"I know." James cuddled up to Rosie, tracing patterns on her bare thigh, making her giggle.

"That tickles," she whined, holding his hand so he would stop.

James thought she was adorable. He sometimes felt she was too good for him.

"James?"

He looked and saw a worried expression on her face. He smiled as he took her face into his hands and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

"Again," Rosie said.

James kissed her again as he slowly moved his hands down to her waist. Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck, fingering through his shiny red hair. James moaned at the feeling as he broke away from her lips and planted a kiss on her cheek, then her jawline, before starting on her neck.

Rosie knew that they couldn't stop after this point. She gasped as she felt a slight painful, yet mind-numbing sensation at the base of her neck. "J-James, bedroom, now."

James complied with no hesitation, lifting up Rosie and carrying her princess-style to her bedroom. He'll make sure she knows the effect she has on him is mutual.

Meanwhile, Edward, Henry, and Gordon were hanging out at Edward's house, but it was more like Gordon freeloading and Henry following behind. Henry always apologized for Gordon's behavior later, but Edward shrugs it off. It's how it's been for years.

Edward gave them both orange sodas before sitting down on the couch with on his own. "James, isn't with you guys?"

"No, we don't know where he's off to," Henry said.

"Probably with Rosie," Gordon huffed.

"Probably..." Edward sighed. His cell phone ringing snapped him out of Edward out of his thoughts. It was a video message from Bill. He had the urge to delete it without seeing what it was, but something told him to watch it. His eyes widened at the two familiar people on his screen. "Um, guys? You should see this."

"Is that..." Henry started, though he already knew the answer.

"You filmed them?" Gordon asked.

"No, Gordon. Bill just sent this to me," Edward said. "Apparently, this is being seen all over school."

"Poor Emily," Henry said.

"Poor Thomas, too, once she finds out," Gordon smirked.

Edward sighed. "I'll call him."

"I already know."

Thomas' reaction shocked all of them.

"You _know_?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Emily told me. She had Victor to try and hack into it, but it didn't work out."

"What are you going to do? It's spreading all over school," Henry asked.

"Don't worry, Henry. If anyone can't handle it, that's their problem."

"Well, at least he's being mature about it..." Edward said.

"I learned my lesson. By the way, who do you guys think filmed us?"

"Mm... Diesel, maybe?" Edward asked.

"Or that Spencer," Gordon groaned.

"Do you remember seeing anyone from your right?" Henry asked.

"My right? I didn't see anyone."

"Henry does have a point. Whoever took the video was filming in that direction," Edward said.

"Why don't you just check the security cameras?" Gordon asked. Henry and Edward stared at him in disbelief. "What? Don't you know brilliance when you see it?"

"Thanks, Gordon! I didn't even think of that! I'll go and get Emily and find out right now!" Thomas said happily before ending the call.

"Did he say right now?" Edward asked, looking at his friends.

"That's Thomas for you," Gordon said.

Emily was completely dumbfounded after Thomas called and told her about checking the security cameras. And to think it was Gordon's idea. They'd decided to go first thing in the morning to Sir Topham Hatt and find out who did it, but Emily didn't like the fact that when Sir Topham Hatt watched the video he'll see them kissing. But Thomas said he knew of a way to watch the video and keep it the kiss a secret. She couldn't help but to think that Thomas would make things worse.

Rosie giggled underneath her purple bed sheets as James whispered something lewd in her ear. "My parents will be home soon."

"I'm about to leave."

"You're not even dressed yet. At least get dressed."

"Fine, but then you."

"You just want to see me naked again."

"Maybe I do."

"Alright, fine, but you first."

James got up and began picking off his clothes from the floor. He'd made sure Rosie could see him a little.

Rosie giggled. "James."

"Okay, okay, your turn," James said after he was fully clothed.

Rosie felt a little shy as she sat up in bed, holding her sheet to her chest. It's not like James didn't just see every bit of her body and not for the first time. "I'm about to, okay!" Rosie let the sheet drop and slowly slid out of bed, facing away from James. "My clothes are over there, aren't they?"

James smirked. "Yep."

Rosie knew there was a catch. Now she had to walk over there, but hey, why not have some fun. She walked over to James. "You like what you're seeing?"

"Very much."

Rosie bent down to pick her clothes off the floor in the sexiest way she knew how before putting them back on. She laughed at James before kissing his cheek. "You really have to go now."

"I'll see you, tomorrow?"

"Of course."

James gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too, James." Rosie smiled long after James left. _I guess I see where Emily's coming from_ , she thought. The right boy can make a girl feel lots of things, but if happiness is the most, nothing else seemed to matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke up the next morning in a very good mood. He was positively sure that he would find out who took the video and everything will soon be back to normal. It also helped that he was back in his own bed after sleeping in a sleeping bag for a week. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed his parents and even his little sisters, Annie and Clarabel if only a little.

After getting dressed, he went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of cereal. Annie and Clarabel sat at the island eating their breakfast. Thomas joined them.

"Good morning, Thomas," Annie said before returning to her cinnamon oatmeal.

"Good morning, Annie. Good morning, Clarabel." Thomas looked across Annie and noticed Clarabel picking at her cereal. "Clarabel?"

"Morning, Thomas..." Clarabel mumbled.

"What's wrong? Are you guys _that_ sad I'm back?" Thomas joked.

"Don't mind her. Just girl problems." Annie glared at Clarabel who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Thomas wondered if she was telling the truth, but he'd worry about that later since a car horn blaring outside was telling him Emily was already out there. He finished the rest of his cereal and hurried back upstairs to get his bookbag.

Annie smirked. "Girlfriend alert."

Clarabel only sighed. They'd usually be teasing Thomas in the morning or at least talking.

"Clarabel, you have to cheer up."

"I don't want this anymore." Clarabel got up and poured her cereal down the sink. "I'll be in my room."

"Clarabel..." Annie wished she could tell Thomas what's been happening since he left.

Thomas came back downstairs. "See you later!"

"Bye..." Annie said.

Emily wasn't exactly a morning person. Thomas wanted her to pick him up early so they can go to Sir Topham Hatt's office. At least she got some sleep.

"Hi, Emily," Thomas said as he buckled up beside her.

"Hey..." Emily said as she started to drive.

"Oh, no, not you, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Clarabel was acting weird this morning. I think they're hiding something from me."

"If they wanted to tell you, they would. You shouldn't worry."

"I still think something's wrong."

Emily couldn't help to love that about Thomas. He always wanted to help out his friends and see them happy, but sometimes he gets out of his way. "One problem at a time, Thomas."

"You're right."

"By the way, what's this plan of yours so Sir Topham won't see us kissing?"

"Oh, um..."

And sometimes he forgets a problem.

"Thomas! You haven't thought of anything!"

"No, I did! I'm thinking!"

When they arrived, only a few students and teachers were already at school. They walked to the office and knocked on Sir Topham Hatt's door.

Sir Topham Hatt opened the door, surprised to see them. "Thomas, Emily, what brings you two here?"

"Good morning, sir. I was wondering if it could be possible for us to see the security camera footage from yesterday," Thomas said.

"The security cameras, why?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"You see, Emily here, wanted to see..." Thomas fumbled for a reason.

"The number of the people in the hallway for a math assignment," Emily said. "Sometime after first period yesterday."

"Hm... well, if it's for class reasons, I don't see a problem with it," Sir Topham Hatt said as he went to his desk and pulled up the system on his his computer.

"Thank you, sir," Emily said.

"I ensure I can leave you two alone for a few minutes?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, though he was looking at Thomas.

"Of course, sir," Thomas said.

"Of course," Emily said.

"Very well. Don't be late for your classes," Sir Topham Hatt said before leaving.

When he was out of earshot, Emily smacked Thomas on his arm.

"Ow! What, it worked!" Thomas complained.

"Yeah, barely, Mr. I Have A Plan," Emily scoffed as she scanned the screen.

"I did!"

The couple watched the scene of the crime at a couple of angles until they could clearly see a boy dressed in black holding up his phone.

"Diesel!" Thomas and Emily seethed.

"What was that?" Sir Topham Hatt asked as he came back into his office.

"O-Oh, it was twenty-three, right, Thomas?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we'd better write that down somewhere that's not here," Thomas said while secretly closing the footage.

"Thank you, sir, we better go now!" Emily said as she and Thomas rushed out of his office. They headed for their classroom. "That was too close."

"Yeah," Thomas sat on top of Emily's desk.

"Hey, guys," Rosie said.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"We found out who filmed us kissing," Emily said.

"Someone filmed you?" Percy asked.

"Diesel," Thomas said. "We should have known."

The four friends looked at the back of the classroom at an empty desk.

"Do you think he'll even come?" Emily asked.

"I doubt it," Thomas said.

Though to everyone's surprise, Diesel came through the door and sat in his desk in a seemingly good mood.

Emily reached for Thomas' hand. She looked at him, silently warning him not to start anything now. She knew he understood once he held her hand tighter.

The final bell rung and Thomas went to his seat behind Emily and in front of Percy. After class, they'd confront Diesel.

In the meantime, Gordon was in his science class, mindlessly tapping his mechanical pencil on to the desk until the lead broke, then he would push more lead out and do it again.

"That's my pencil, you know!" Edward whispered behind him, but Gordon didn't hear him.

Spencer and Caitlin were presenting their science project that had to be done in pairs. But Spencer was doing all the talking while Caitlin barely said anything.

Gordon was annoyed at Spencer and couldn't wait until he shut up. He looked towards Caitlin, admiring her long hot pink hair with a silver streak that matched her eyes. Before he knew it, he was staring back at them. He quickly looked down, hiding his blushing face.

The great Gordon was in love with Caitlin.

Spencer's girlfriend.

 _Why would a pretty and kind girl like her want Spencer_ , he thought. Spencer was arrogant and only cared about himself, but then again, so did Gordon. But Gordon wasn't as bad as him.

"Gordon, it's our turn to present." Henry stood beside Gordon.

"And give me that, you're driving me nuts!" James snatched the pencil from Gordon's hand.

"Sorry..." Gordon mumbled as he and Henry walked to the front of the class.

"Are you okay?" Henry whispered.

"It's nothing you can help me with."

Henry said nothing and began presenting their topic. He saw how Gordon looked at Caitlin. If only Gordon saw the way Henry was looking at him.

When the next bell rang, Thomas and Emily gathered around Diesel.

Diesel smirked at the sight. "What's this? Are you about to jump me?"

"We know you filmed us in the hallway, Diesel," Emily said.

"We want you to take it down _now_ ," Thomas said.

"Okay," Diesel said.

"Really? Just like that?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny as I thought it would be," Diesel said.

"Then, delete it right now," Emily said.

"Fine, fine." Diesel took out his phone and deleted the video and then deleted it off the site. Emily and Thomas looked over him to make sure he wasn't faking. "There, happy now?"

"Yes, I guess..." Emily said as she and Thomas looked at each other. They couldn't believe Diesel just gave in.

"Come on, Emily. We have to get to class," Thomas said, looking back at Diesel before leaving.

Diesel smirked before getting up. The first part of Diesel 10's mission was complete.

Later, Henrietta, Annie, and Clarabel were talking at lunch.

"What I wouldn't do to rip her head off!" Henrietta huffed.

"She thinks she's better than us all. I can't stand her one bit!" Annie said.

"I don't know, I mean she is awful, but I don't think she should get hurt," Clarabel said.

"But Clarabel, after what she said to you, how can you stand up for her?" Annie gasped.

"I'm just saying we can solve this without violence, or we'd be as worse as she is," Clarabel said.

Henrietta humphed. Annie gave an exasperated sigh and hugged her dear sister. Clarabel was a few minutes younger and had wavy brown hair that flowed down her back. Annie had cut hers to look more mature and so people wouldn't confuse the two of them. But she didn't feel so mature right now.

"Hello, girls." Mavis stood beside their table holding a brown paper bag with her lunch. "What's the matter?"

The three sophomores looked at each other. Mavis was their friend and a very trustworthy one. They could tell her.

"Oh, Mavis, we have a problem," Henrietta cried.

"A problem?" Mavis asked as she sat down beside Henrietta. "Need an ear?"

"Yes, it's this new girl in our class, Daisy," Annie explained. She's so rude and mean to all of us ever since she got here last week."

"I see..." Mavis said. "Why don't you tell your teacher?"

"Oh, we couldn't do that!" Annie shook her head.

"No, we couldn't!" Clarabel agreed.

"And why is that? Bullying is unacceptable," Mavis said.

"She's not bullying us! Not really..." Henrietta said.

"From the sound of it she is," Mavis said.

"Please don't tell Thomas about this!" Clarabel pleaded.

"Yes, nor Toby either!" Henrietta said.

"I don't know if I can promise that, girls," Mavis said. "I don't want you three to get hurt over something like this."

Annie thought about this. Daisy had already hurt Clarabel verbally. If it was anytime to be mature, this would be the time. "I think we should tell Thomas and Toby."

"Annie!" Clarabel and Henrietta exclaimed.

"We can't stop her ourselves. If this doesn't work, we will tell a teacher or some other adult," Annie said.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." Mavis smiled before standing up. "Come on."

"Now?" The younger three exclaimed.

"Yes!" Mavis said. "Unless you'd rather for me to tell them."

"Yes, Mavis, please?" Henrietta asked.

"Fine, I'm going," Mavis said, heading to the table where the boys were. "Hello, boys."

"Hello, Mavis," Thomas said.

"Have you come to sit with us?" Toby asked, grabbing Mavis' hand.

Mavis smiled weakly. "Sorry, but no. I have something to tell you guys and you're not going to like it."

"What is it, Mavis?" Percy asked.

"Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta are being bullied by a girl in their class," Mavis said.

"What?!" Thomas and Toby were outraged.

"I knew something was going on," Thomas said, angry at his sisters for not trusting in him.

"Who is this girl, Mavis?" James asked.

"Someone named Daisy. They said she just moved here," Mavis said.

"Where is she?" Thomas rushed up, but Mavis held his shoulders.

"Wait, Thomas. I'm angry, too, but we have to be sensible about this," Mavis said.

"Right, first we need to ask the girls what she looks like," Toby said.

"Okay, let's go!" Thomas went to the girls' table and Toby and Mavis followed. "Why did you lie to me? This morning, it was about this, right?"

"We're sorry, Thomas," Annie said.

"We wanted to tell you..." Clarabel said.

"I'm sorry, too, Toby," Henrietta said.

"We know you are, but if someone's bullying you, you have to tell someone who could help," Toby said.

"Right, and we're going to help," Thomas said smugly.

"How?" Annie asked.

"Well, first show us who Daisy is so we can talk to her," Toby said.

"She's sitting over there with Millie," Henrietta said. "She's the only one she's nice to."

"Alright, we'll talk to them. Don't worry." Thomas and Toby walked away.

Mavis sat back down to her lunch. "We're very proud of you girls for standing up for yourselves. Especially you Annie."

"Yes, well, I thought it was the mature thing to do," Annie said.

"Yes, it was," Mavis laughed before taking a bite of her apple.

"Hello, Millie," Thomas said once he and Toby reached their table.

"Oh, hello, Thomas. Hello, Toby," Millie said.

"Who's your new friend?" Thomas asked.

"This is Daisy. Daisy, this is Thomas and Toby, they're juniors," Millie said, pointing to them as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you," Daisy said, impressed that Millie was friends with juniors.

"Yeah, is it okay if we talk to you, Daisy? Alone?" Thomas asked.

"Um, sure," Daisy said.

"Do you mind, Millie?" Toby asked.

"No, I'll just sit with Stephen," Millie said as she took her lunch and left.

Thomas and Toby sat across from Daisy. She had long, lime green hair and a face full of makeup.

"What do you need to talk to me for?" Daisy asked.

"You know my sisters, Annie and Clarabel," Thomas started.

"And my sister, Henrietta," Toby said.

"Yes, they're in my class. What about them?" Daisy asked.

"They told us that you were being mean to them ever since you got here," Thomas said.

"What? But all I said to them was how they should be more ladylike," Daisy said. "Henrietta has a horrible attitude, Annie is a gossip, and Clarabel's popular with too many boys if you know what I mean."

Thomas and Toby looked at Daisy and then each other. All of those things were true. Except...

"What do you mean Clarabel is too popular with boys?!" Thomas asked.

"Well, I don't want to be mean about it, but sometimes she seems like a slut," Daisy said.

"My baby sister is not a slut! Who do you think you are saying all this stuff? I mean, some of it's true, but you shouldn't rub it in people's faces!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I just call it like I see it," Daisy said.

"Thomas..." Toby prevented Thomas for saying anything else. "Daisy, we'd like it if you'd leave our sisters alone. No one likes having their flaws pointed out all the time, that's bullying."

"I didn't know they were going to get all upset about it. I guess since I don't have any flaws I don't understand," Daisy said.

"Can you at least apologize to them and anyone else you've been mean to?" Thomas said.

"I guess so," Daisy said.

"We'd really appreciate it," Toby smiled.

Daisy blushed. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you, Daisy," Thomas said.

Thomas and Toby went back to the girls.

"What happened?" Annie asked.

"I think she's learned her lesson. She promised she'd apologize," Thomas said.

"She'd better," Henrietta said.

"Thank you, you guys," Clarabel said.

"Yes, thank you," Annie said.

"No problem," Mavis, Thomas, and Toby said at once, making them all laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

At the same time, Peter Sam and Sir Handel were eating together with Skarloey and Rheneas. They quickly noticed their two missing friends, Rusty and Duncan.

Rheneas couldn't help but to find the situation funny.

"They haven't gotten into trouble, have they?" Skarloey asked.

"No, not that I know of," Peter Sam said.

"They were arguing earlier," Sir Handel said.

"It's obvious where they are if they're not here," Rheneas said.

Skarloey and the others looked at him.

"Where are they then?" Sir Handel asked.

Rheneas smirked. "Where do you think?"

Rusty was particularly annoyed at Duncan today. Duncan was usually grumpy about something, but of all things, he was only complaining about Rusty _all_ morning. Rusty had trapped him in the last stall in a boys' bathroom, one far away from the cafeteria.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Rusty?" Duncan asked.

"When my boyfriend is complaining about me, it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong," Rusty said in his most convincing voice.

Duncan's expression became one of worry. He caressed Rusty's cheek. "You know you shouldn't take me seriously! I'm sorry."

Rusty gave a twisted smile. His plan was working. They would end up letting out their frustrations on each other... in a good way. He held his hand against Duncan's. "That's the truth, right?"

"You know it is! I love you, why would I lie about that?"

"I know you wouldn't. I love you, too, but sometimes I can't help but to get frustrated by you. _Wait, I didn't mean to say that_ , Rusty thought.

"Frustrated, huh?" Duncan smirked. "Is that why you brought me in here?"

Rusty blushed. He was found out. What was he thinking doing something like this? He should leave it to Duncan from now on.

"You sneaky brat!" Duncan grinned as he ruffled his boyfriend's rust-brown hair. "You think you can pull something over me?"

"I-I wasn't, not really..."

"You wanna start something?" Duncan's hands traveled up and down Rusty's t-shirt.

Rusty shivered. He did, he really did. "I do."

Duncan kissed his lips. "Good."

After lunch, Thomas was heading to class when he saw Millie talking to Luke in the hallway.

"Hello again, Millie. Hi, Luke."

"Hi, Thomas," Millie said.

"Hi, Thomas, you're not going to believe this!" Luke said excitedly. Millie sharply hit him on his shoulder, causing him to stop what he was saying.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked, suspicious.

"Um, we're going to be late for class!" Millie said, pushing Luke ahead as they both rushed off.

"Hey!" Thomas called out to them but they were gone.

"Hey, yourself."

Thomas turned around to see Stephen. "Oh, hey, Stephen. I was talking to Millie and Luke. Do you know what they're up to?"

"I do not, Thomas. I can try to ask Millie the next time I see her, but she might be hard to crack."

"Thanks, Stephen. See you later."

"See you, Thomas."

School went on, and by the time it was last period, Emily felt very lonely.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Percy asked.

"Rosie left early. She wasn't feeling well," Emily said.

"Gosh, I hope she feels better. She seemed fine earlier," Thomas said.

"I know," Emily said. "She was fine yesterday, too."

"What are you trying to say, Emily?" Percy asked.

"I won't say anything until I'm sure," Emily said.

"In the mean time," Thomas started, sneaking his arm around her, "Would you like to be partners again?"

"I don't think so," Emily said. "I can't concentrate with you bugging me."

"So, I bug you?" Thomas asked.

"You know what I mean." Emily blushed as Thomas continued to pester her.

Percy smiled at them. He was happy his best friend found someone he really loved. They've all been friends since forever, but something more between them was pretty obvious.

But Percy sometimes felt left out. Thomas had Emily, James had Rosie, Edward had Molly, Toby had Mavis. He sometimes felt that he didn't have anyone.

But he did. This past summer, he and his friends met Gerald, nicknamed Gator. He and Gator had gotten really close over the summer, but Gator went back to his home far away. Percy missed him badly since, and he knew he would never see Gator again.

Percy sighed sadly, getting Thomas' attention. "Hey, thinking about Gator again, huh?"

"Yeah..." Percy said. "Everyone has someone but me, Thomas. When I finally found someone I really liked, they leave forever."

"Come on, Percy. You don't know that for sure," Thomas said.

"Sure, Thomas..."

Thomas whispered to Emily. "We need to cheer him up somehow."

"But how?" Emily asked.

"I think I've got an idea."

"Oh, great, another one of those."

"Very funny. I want to take him somewhere fun."

"The carnival's this weekend."

"Perfect. Percy loves the carnival!"

"And all of us will be there with him. This should work, Thomas."

"Like one of my ideas ever backfired."

"Don't get me started."

Meanwhile, James has been very worried since Emily told him Rosie left sick. He wished he could leave class right now and go straight to her. It's not like he was learning anything new. Senior year so far was a big repeat of everything. He already wished it was summer again.

So, when school finally ended, he wanted to get his stuff from his locker and go to his car as soon as he could. But that plan didn't work out so well since Spencer got in his way. He was definitely not in the mood for Spencer's teasing.

"So, I hear poor Rosie got sick today," Spencer smirked.

"Yes, I know, Spencer. Now, if you don't mind, I'm actually about to go see her," James said, closing his locker.

Spencer blocked him off. "Come on, James. You want her to feel better, don't you?"

"Fuck off, Spencer," James walked around him.

"It is a shame that a cute girl like Rosie wastes her time with you," Spencer said. "She must not be that smart."

James stopped and turned around. "Don't talk about her like that."

"I'm only kidding around, James. I thought you would know that much."

"How would you like if I talked about Caitlin? Like how annoying she can be!"

Spencer glared as he walked up to James. "You take that back right now."

"Not until you keep Rosie's name out of your mouth."

Spencer shoved James backwards. "What if I say no?"

By this time, Duck saw what was happening down the hallway.

Just as James was close to punching Spencer in the face, Duck held him back from doing so.

"Let go of me, Duck!" James said as he tried to get out of Duck's grip.

"If you're about to fight, then I can't do that, James," Duck replied as he pushed James away from Spencer and off to the parking lot.

Spencer only smirked as he went off his own way. It's not like James would have beat him, but he was secretly relieved.

Once Duck and James got outside to his car, James was calming down a little.

"What were you thinking, James?" Duck asked.

"He started it!" James said.

"Like I always say, there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way, and you were doing-"

"The wrong way... I get it, Duck!" James groaned. He was starting to think which was worse, being annoyed by Spencer or being told off by Duck. "Look, thanks, but I have to go."

"Sure thing, James." Duck headed off to his own car where Oliver and Toad was waiting for him.

"Was that James you were just talking to?" Oliver asked as Duck sat beside him at the driver's seat.

"Did something happen?" Toad asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Duck said as he started off, leaving Oliver and Toad very curious.

Later, James arrived at Rosie's house, and was surprised to see Emily getting out of her car.

"Oh, hi, James. It looks like we had the same idea," Emily said as they both walked to the front door.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just had a run in with Spencer."

"Oh, no, you didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"No, everything's fine now, Emily."

"Well, you don't have to get snappy at me!" Emily was good friends with James, but he was quick to get on her nerves sometimes.

Rosie opened the door. "Oh, hi, guys."

"Hi, Rosie. Are you feeling better?" Emily asked as Rosie let them in.

"Better thanks," Rosie said as she hugged James.

"Your prince charming over there was worried about you," Emily said from the couch.

Rosie smiled at James. "Really?"

"Of course I was, baby." James blushed, leaning in to kiss her.

Rosie stopped him. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Emily perked up at this and became very suspicious. "Rosie, James, you wouldn't have happened to have had unprotected sex, did you?"

James gasped. "You're pregnant?"

"What, no!" Rosie exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys!" Emily said, who would never have unprotected sex, not even with Thomas, not now anyway.

"But, I'm not pregnant! I had an allergic reaction to something at lunch, that's why I've got so sick," Rosie explained.

"Still, you guys surely don't want children now. I'm just worried," Emily said.

James and Rosie sat on either side of her on the couch.

"We know you are, Em," Rosie said before looking at James. "And I guess we should be more careful."

"Right, and we're happy we have a friend like you caring about us," James said.

"I'm not a bother, am I?" Emily asked.

"No way!" Rosie said.

"Of course not!" James said.

"Besides, we're worried about you and Thomas, too," Rosie smirked.

"W-What?" Emily's face turned as red as James' hair.

"Yeah, especially after the whole video thing. Surely, you two should be careful," James said.

"Um, well, you guys know me, I'm always careful," Emily said before she got up. "Feel better, Rosie!"

"Thanks, Em..." Rosie said before Emily hastily left, leaving her and James were both very confused. "Did we say something wrong?"

Emily got in her car and buckled her seat belt. She held her hand at her chest as she exhaled. _They can't find out, I hope they didn't_ , she thought. _They can't find out that I'm still a virgin!_ She started her car and hurried home.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas hadn't been long finished his homework, and was now playing a video game with Annie.

Annie, who didn't like video games very much, was losing. "Come on, Thomas, let your sister win!"

Thomas laughed. "I don't think so!"

The front door opened and Clarabel came in. Stanley came in right behind her.

"Hi, Stanley. I didn't know you were coming," Thomas said, glancing at him from the game.

"Yeah, there's something important I wanted to tell you about," Stanley said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Please don't get upset, Thomas!" Clarabel said.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at her as he paused the game. "Get upset at what?"

"Your sister and I are going out," Stanley said.

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"We decided to come out since Daisy kept teasing me," Clarabel said.

"You're _dating_ my little sister?" Thomas got up, not really listening to Clarabel, as he walked towards Stanley. When Stanley first came to Sodor, he and Thomas had a pretty rocky start before becoming friends. Thomas, however, still kept a small grudge.

"Thomas! Did you not hear what Clarabel just said?" Annie asked.

"And you knew about this, of course!" Thomas turned to Annie before glaring at Stanley.

"Come on, Thomas. I really like your sister. I wouldn't dare hurt her," Stanley said.

"You better not," Thomas said.

"So, you're okay with this?" Clarabel asked.

"...Yeah, yeah, I guess so," Thomas said.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Thomas!" Clarabel hugged her big brother, smiling brightly. "Come on, Stanley, you remember our parents, right?"

"Sure. Hey, thanks for being cool, Thomas," Stanley said as Clarabel pulled him to the back of the house.

"Yeah, cool..." Thomas said as he backed back down on to the couch.

"You know, it's been a while since Clarabel smiled liked that," Annie said.

"I'm happy for her... both of them," Thomas said, figuring he should text Stephen. If this wasn't what Millie and Luke were talking about, he didn't want to know.

Meanwhile, Henry was sat on his bed, staring at an email on his phone. Caitlin had sent him a birthday invitation, but he didn't know if he wanted to go or not. Sighing, he put down his phone and went to his window. What he saw made his stomach flip.

Caitlin was at Gordon's house. Gordon let her in. Henry was dying of curiosity. What was Caitlin doing there?

Gordon couldn't believe how uncool he was being as he sat with Caitlin on his couch, handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Caitlin said before drinking several sips.

She was often jogging through town and was wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts. Gordon thought she still looked good even if she was shiny with sweat.

"Ah, that's much better. To think I forgot my water at home," Caitlin blushed as she put the glass on the table.

"It's no trouble," Gordon said, remembering that Caitlin was pretty scatterbrained sometimes.

"But, before I go, I want to talk to you, Gordon."

"Sure, what about?"

"Well, first, I wanted to know if you were coming to my party?"

"Of course."

"Great!" Caitlin smiled before turning serious which made Gordon a little nervous. "Hey, I want to be you honest with me, okay?"

"Okay."

"You like me than more than just a friend, don't you?"

Gordon had a feeling she knew. "I do, Caitlin, but I know you're happy with _Spencer_ , and as hard for me to say this, I know he's a good guy deep down and so..."

Caitlin looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

Gordon used all the strength he had to continue. "I'm just glad to let you know how I feel."

"That's very sweet, and I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah, we can."

"I'm glad, but I need to head back home now. I'll see you at school."

"See you." Gordon said as he watched Caitlin walk out the door. "Oh, the indignity," he groaned sadly. How could a girl make him sink so low?

The next day, Emily was practically dragging Rosie to the girls' bathroom before class started. She checked to make sure it was completely empty. "I have to know!"

"Know what? What's going on?" Rosie asked.

"You know, right? You and James were probably laughing at me, right?"

"What? Calm down, why would we laugh at you? What are you talking about?"

Emily then realized that she and James must really not know her secret, feeling a bit silly for overreacting.

"Come on, Em. Tell me what's wrong?" Rosie held Emily's arms and looked at her worriedly.

"The truth is I'm a virgin."

Rosie was taken aback by this. "You are?"

"See, I knew you would laugh!" Emily shook Rosie off of her and turned away, crossing her arms.

"Who's laughing? I'm just surprised. I just had the idea that you and Thomas had-"

"Well, we haven't."

"Gee, Emily, it's okay to feel like you do. I mean, no one's forcing you to have sex."

"I know, but the thing is, I want to."

"Well, that's something you and Thomas should talk about, huh?" Rosie pulled Emily's arms from her chest. "You'd tell me details, right?"

"Maybe, since I'm forced to live with the mental image of James and you," Emily teased.

"I said I was sorry!"

Both girls laughed before Rosie started to leave.

"You coming?" Rosie asked.

"In a sec, you don't have to wait," Emily said. "Oh, but Rosie!"

Rosie came back. "Hm?"

"Thanks for being here with me."

"No prob, Em!" Rosie rushed to give Emily a tight hug. "You're my best friend, always know that!"

"I do, always."

When Rosie left, Emily gave herself a pep talk in the mirror. _I'm going to talk to Thomas about this. I won't chicken out. I want him to be my first._

Though Emily had no idea when, where, and how she would ask him. It didn't help that Thomas was sitting right behind her. She decided to shake the idea, besides her education was first. There was a proper time and place for such thoughts, and after the kiss incident, she learned that the hard way.

Meanwhile, Henry was still wondering what happened between Gordon and Caitlin yesterday. He wish he could forget about it, but it kept coming back to him. He wanted to ask Gordon about what happened, but he couldn't right now. After class is what he decided.

He also wondered if he'll ever have the guts to tell him that he's loved him for a while now. But one thing at a time.

Gordon, himself, felt much like his grander self. He couldn't have Caitlin, but at least he didn't stay around hiding his feelings and came straight out with it, even though he was basically forced to. But he still wondered if he'd ever like someone like Caitlin again.

After class, Henry pulled Gordon aside in the hallway. He was going to casually ask Gordon about Caitlin.

"What is it, Henry? You don't feel sick again, do you?" Gordon asked.

Henry was surprised. How could he stay on topic when Gordon was worrying about him? He could feel his face getting hotter. It's not very often when Gordon of all people is thinking about others.

"You are, aren't you? Your face is red," Gordon touched Henry's forehead with the back of his palm.

"N-No, I'm not," Henry stammered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually, never mind. We should just go to class."

"Okay."

Henry sighed as he followed behind Gordon. In the end, he couldn't do it.

Come lunch time, Emily was sitting with Rosie and Mavis. Emily was glad Mavis was with them so Rosie wouldn't bombard her with questions.

"Are you guys going to Caitlin's birthday party tomorrow?" Rosie asked.

"I am," Emily said.

"Me too," Mavis said. "I haven't been to a party in awhile."

Rosie was shocked. "How long is 'awhile'?"

"Um, I guess not since New Years, I think," Mavis said.

"Mavis! You're seventeen! You need to care more about these things before you get too old!" Rosie cried.

"I sort of agree, Mavis," Emily said.

"I do care! I do a lot of fun things," Mavis said.

"Like?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I go out to the movies, the arcade, the skating rink, a lot of fun places!" Mavis said.

"Aren't those usually the places that you go on dates with Toby?" Emily asked.

"Um, well, yeah," Mavis blushed.

"Well, tomorrow you are going to hang with us!" Rosie said, propping an arm on Emily's shoulder, who smiled in agreement. "It's nice to hang out with your boyfriend, but you need some time with your girls, too."

"Okay, but you're not going to make me do anything crazy, are you?" Mavis asked worriedly.

" _I_ won't, Mavis," Emily said before looking at Rosie. "But I'm not so sure about her."

"That's so mean! I wouldn't, Mavis!" Rosie said.

"I don't know. It seems like something you would do," Mavis laughed. Emily laughed, too.

Rosie was a little upset, but she ended up laughing, too.

Meanwhile, Thomas was trying to convince Percy to come to the party.

"Come on, Percy, you have to come! Everyone's going to be there," Thomas said.

"Just give Caitlin my present for me, will you?" Percy asked, sounding really depressed.

"Maybe you should drop it, Thomas," Toby said. "If he doesn't want to go, that's his decision."

"But, we always go to parties together," Thomas said. "You can't stay like this, Percy, it's unhealthy."

"Fine, Thomas, I'll go," Percy sighed. "I guess I don't want to stay at home while everyone else is having fun."

"That's the spirit!" Thomas smiled.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"Oh, Toby, you worry too much," Thomas said.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Friday, which means Caitlin is eighteen years young! She steps out of house with a denim jacket, a flowy fuchsia dress, and brown boots. She so desperately wanted to wear her new outfit she got from Spencer's mom, but her mother told her to wait until the party. Plus, her dad wouldn't let her go to school in such a hot dress.

She puts her bag in the backseat of Spencer's fancy car before getting inside next to him, smiling brightly. "Hey, baby!"

"Well, hey there, gorgeous." Spencer stole a quick kiss from her lips. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I'm on cloud nine today, well, more than usual." Caitlin blushed as Spencer started to drive to school. "I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait to give you my gift."

"Ooh, can't you give me a hint or something?"

"Nope, you just have to wait until the party. I want everyone to see."

Caitlin's mind rushed with ideas on what the gift could be. Spencer came from a wealthy family and he didn't mind spending a lot of money on her. She appreciated such nice things, but she couldn't give anything like that to him.

Spencer noticed Caitlin's change of mood as she sunk in her seat. "Cait."

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking about."

"You do?"

"You don't have to go out of your way to impress me."

"But I feel so bad! I could never afford a gift as nice to you as you could for me!"

Spencer reached the school parking lot and parked his car before unbuckling his seat belt so he could turn toward Caitlin. "But you don't have to. I know you're not rich and I don't care. You could give me a shoestring, it doesn't matter."

Caitlin giggled at this as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"This is all I ever need from you. You being happy and smiling."

"I really do love you." Caitlin gently brushed through Spencer's platinum hair. "And I feel the same way."

"I love you, too."

Spencer and Caitlin slowly closed the gap between them. A quick make-out session before class never hurt anyone. Besides it was Caitlin's day.

Though they weren't completely off the hook as Connor waited for them near Caitlin's desk. Being her best friend, she just had to tease her a little. "There's the birthday girl!"

Caitlin smiled sheepishly.

"Congrats, kid."

"Thanks, Connor." Caitlin gave him a heartfelt hug, but it wasn't so much after hearing Connor whisper in her ear.

" _I saw you guys."_

Caitlin gasped and her face grew pink. "Connor!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. What you do on your birthday is your business." Connor smirked before going to his seat.

Caitlin trusted him, and she soon got over her embarrassment as classmates came over to wish her a happy birthday.

Meanwhile, Caitlin's party was a hot topic even for the sophomore students as a few lucky teens got invited.

"You're so lucky, Clarabel," Annie said.

"Yeah, being invited to a senior party when you're a sophomore is super hard," Henrietta said.

Daisy sat near them and quietly listened in on them. They were civilized to each other now, but she still had her strong opinions.

"Well, I wasn't formally invited," Clarabel said. "Stanley's invited and Caitlin said it was okay to bring me since I'm his girlfriend."

"It's the same for Millie and Luke," Henrietta said. "I guess that's a good thing that comes out of dating someone older."

Daisy knew that Thomas and Toby were invited to this Caitlin girl's party and found out that they both had girlfriends. She didn't care about Thomas much (though he was hot and had money), but who she really liked was Toby since they met a few days ago. She's seen his girlfriend hanging out with Annie and the others and wondered what was so special about her.

"It won't be much of a party without us," Bill joined in.

"You two wouldn't have been invited anyway." Henrietta rolled her eyes. "After what you did to Connor."

"It's not our fault he can't take a joke... or two," Ben said.

Daisy knew that everyone knew everyone at Sodor. She had to get more popular so she could get better acquainted to some older guys, too.

Later on at lunch, Emily sat with Rosie until Thomas came by her side which surprised her.

"Sorry," Thomas said. "I've come to ask you if you wanted to drive tonight or should I."

"Oh, yeah." Emily had almost forgotten about Caitlin's party. "Your car is better than mine."

"It is, isn't it?" Thomas asked cockily as Emily shoved his head.

"It's the first party of the school year so you should make a good impression," Rosie said.

"Well, thanks, guys. I now know my car shouldn't be seen in public anymore," Emily said sarcastically.

"Come on, Em, we're teasing!" Rosie said.

"Yeah, yeah." Emily smiled to reassure them that she didn't take them seriously.

"Well, okay." Thomas pecked Emily's cheek before going back to his table.

"Em, are you still fretting about the whole v-card thing?" Rosie asked.

Emily let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "A little, yeah."

Rosie grinned sneakily. "Well, nothing says losing it than a party."

Emily got wide-eyed. "No way! Never, never, no!"

"Aw, come on, people do it all the time and no one's not even talking about you and Thomas making out in the hallway anymore."

"We weren't making out!"

"The point is that parties are a great way to loosen up and have fun, hook up."

Emily knew that was sort of true. But she wasn't so sure how that would work for someone like her. She tried to play it out in her head. The party's almost over, they're dancing to a slow, romantic song and then they kiss. Before she knows it, Thomas is pulling her back to her car... into the backseat...

"Emily? Hello?" Rosie waved her hands in Emily's face.

Emily shook out of her thoughts. She blushed once she realized what she was just thinking of.

Rosie had a knowing grin on her face.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to get laid."

Rosie laughed.

The hours passed and school was done for the week. Thomas was in the bathroom brushing his hair when he heard Annie's voice from nearby.

"You're still coming over, right? You have to save me from dying of boredom!"

Thomas smirked. She was still complaining about not going to the party but him and Clarabel were. "You mean jealousy!" he called to her.

"Shut up!"

Thomas laughed as he went into the living room where Annie was sitting with her phone in her lap. "It's not the end of the world, Ann. It's not me and Clarabel's fault that we're more popular."

Their mother walked in before Annie could yell at him again. "Thomas, be nice to your sister."

"She knows I'm playing, Mom," Thomas said.

Thomas' mother gave him a look.

Thomas sighed. "Sorry, Annie."

"It's just one party," Annie said, wanting to sound mature.

"That's my big girl." Thomas' mother patted Annie's head before turning to Thomas. "And I want you to be safe tonight."

"I will, Mom. You don't have to worry about me," Thomas said.

"Don't I?" she replied.

Annie giggled. Thomas shot a glare at her.

"I also want you to look out for Clarabel."

"I can look after myself, Mom!" Clarabel came from out of her room with her purse, dressed in a white, lacy tank top, blue skinny jeans, and white flats.

"I know you can, but I'm just saying you need to set an example, Thomas," Thomas' mother said before leaving the room.

"Okay, Mom," Thomas said as the doorbell rang that very moment, feeling relieved.

"I'll get it," Clarabel said and went to get the door. "Oh, hi, Henrietta."

"Hey. Wow, are those your tightest jeans or what?" Henrietta asked as she came in.

"Not so loud! Dad might make me change again!" Clarabel whispered.

"Hi, Annie, hi, Thomas." Henrietta waved.

Thomas nodded.

"Hey, Hen," Annie said.

Shortly after, Clarabel received a text from Stanley that he was outside. "He's here."

"Have fun, Bell!" Annie said.

Thomas left a little later, leaving the two friends to themselves.

"So," Henrietta started, "what movie do we watch first?"

At Caitlin's house, the party was getting started. She answered the door and greeted her guests. She had changed into a hot pink halter dress and ankle boots to match. She made sure to remember to send Spencer's mom a thank you card.

Her living room was decorated with pink streamers and a banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday, Caitlin!". Pop music played from a stereo and most were dancing or just talking to each other.

One of the people just talking happened to be Molly, wearing a sunny yellow top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She was chatting with Rosie, whom she hasn't seen in a while. She wore a white motorcycle jacket, a purple dress, and white sneakers. Once Rosie disappeared into the crowd, Molly was hesitant to do much else so she stayed put until Edward came by her side.

"Are you planning on staying a wallflower? Though you're a pretty one."

Molly smiled. "You know I'm not a big party person."

"I know. I'm not either, but I was hoping you would dance with me."

Molly looked at him.

Edward held out his hand.

"Okay, but don't laugh." Molly took his hand as they made their way to the middle of the room.

After a while, everyone gathered around as Caitlin's mother brought in a big, round, pink and white birthday cake lit with candles. Everyone started singing the birthday song.

Caitlin smiled, holding her hair back as she blew out every candle. Everyone cheered, mostly for Caitlin, some for the cake.

After everyone got a piece, Caitlin was eager to open her presents and sat in the front of room where they set on a table. They ranged from clothes, to phone cases, to pretty pink headphones (from Thomas). But she soon realized that Spencer's gift wasn't on the table.

Spencer came forward with a rectangular box, wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a blue bow. "Just saving the best for last."

Caitlin took the box and unwrapped it. She took off the lid and gasped as she picked up the most beautiful diamond necklace. It was a triangle shape with bits of pink in it. "Spencer..."

"Here." Spencer took the necklace, Caitlin spun around and held her hair back while he put it on her.

"Spencer, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, gorgeous."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him and kissed him in front of everyone, but Spencer didn't mind. Some people wooed and awed at the young couple. Though it was still a bit of a blow to one of the guests who walked outside when he thought no one was looking. But Henry noticed and went after him.

"Gordon?" Henry sat beside him on the porch chair. "You okay?"

"I thought I could get over her just like that, but when I saw them together..."

"I know you liked her, Gordon, but that's how love works. It's weird."

"Have you ever loved anyone, Henry?"

Henry blushed. He wasn't expecting that question. "I have."

"Well, I hope it worked out for you. Getting your heart broke sucks." Gordon got up and went back inside.

Henry sighed. He didn't know what felt worse. Seeing Gordon with his heart broken, or him breaking his heart without knowing.

Back inside, the mood turned very romantic after Spencer and Caitlin's public display of affection (which was probably still going on in her bedroom). Love songs were playing and couples were dancing. An uncomfortable Emily sipped on soda while sitting on a couch. What if things played out like in her fantasy? What if something does happen? What if she embarrasses herself and ruins their night or worse?

"Okay, what's up with you lately?"

Emily flinched. How long has Thomas been sitting beside her? "W-What do you mean?"

"This! You've been jumpy and nervous every time I come near you. Why?" Thomas slipped his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers.

Emily looked at their hands and then at Thomas. _This is silly. It's Thomas, who I've known for years!_ She thought before taking a breath. "Thomas..."

"If something's bothering you, I want to help, Em. If I did something wrong, I-"

Thomas couldn't finish his sentence since Emily cut him off by kissing him. She was actually _kissing_ him at a party, in public, in front of everyone, but it's not like people were watching, but still! Thomas broke away. "Emily, I thought you didn't like this."

"Oh, come on, Thomas! It's not like we're the only ones."

She was right. Thomas looked around and saw Rosie and James getting pretty touchy with each other while slow dancing. Belle and Flynn were looking all googly-eyed. He stopped there since if he saw Stanley and Clarabel, he'd probably throw up.

"At school is one thing, but right now, I want you to kiss me."

Thomas didn't have to be told twice and did what he was told. He gently pressed his lips to Emily's, still a bit cautious. But he soon found out that Emily was not, deepening the kiss, and grabbing at his shirt. Emily had never been this needy before, and only one thought came to his mind. His eyes shot open and he broke apart.

"Thomas?"

Thomas said nothing as he grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of Caitlin's house. "What are you trying to do?"

"You don't want to?" Emily asked softly, worried that she really messed things up before she even could do anything.

"No, baby, it's not that at all!" Thomas was quick to explain himself, holding Emily close to him. "You're ready for that?"

Emily nodded. "I want you to be my first, Thomas."

Thomas smiled before he whispered, "Let's get away from here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Emily followed Thomas to his car and they drove off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi. So to make up for the long break in between chapters, this one got pretty long. The longest chapter so far. But, please read until the end!**

"I can't believe we did this," Emily whispered as Thomas stroked her hair.

"I can't believe it either. Just wow," Thomas laughed. Being the money machine that he was, he went to a nearby motel (and used a fake ID) and rented a room for a few hours. And what a great few hours it has been.

Emily giggled. "I know, but we really do need to think about heading home before our parents freak."

"Ugh, parents... they're always the buzz-kill even when they're not around."

"It's not like I would love to spend the whole night with you, but we can't." Emily sat up in bed ready to get up, but Thomas pulled her back and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss.

"I'm just so in love with you."

"I love you, too." Emily ended up being dragged back under him. How could she win against him when he says things like that?

After a bit more "stalling", Thomas dropped Emily off at her home.

"Last stop," he said.

"I hope my parents are asleep..." Emily said worriedly.

"Just tell them you had so much fun at the party you lost track of time. It won't be a complete lie."

Emily was still worried but she exhaled, giving Thomas a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, Thomas."

"Goodnight, Emily."

The following Saturday morning, Emily slept in until a quarter past noon. She was just so tired that she didn't know what to do with herself except sleep.

"There you are, honey. It's not like you to sleep in so late," Emily's father said when she came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy. Yeah... the party really wore me out," Emily said as color rushed to her cheeks as she thought about what, or rather _who_ , really wore her out last night.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. I thought you were going to sleep all day and miss the carnival."

Emily gasped. "The carnival! I almost forgot it!"

"It's open for a week, you know."

"Yeah, but I promised to meet with my friends there today. Though we never planned a time..." Emily wondered if Thomas was awake and thought if she should call him and ask. After getting some food, she went back into her room to do just that.

Thomas stirred awake as he reached for his ringing phone. He had immediately crashed after dropping Emily off, and thankfully no one was up to ask any questions. "Hello?"

"Thomas, it's Emily. You were asleep, weren't you?"

Thomas sat up. "Um, no, I was not sleeping."

"Sure, sure, but listen, when are we going to go to the carnival. We were going to cheer up Percy, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Thomas face-palmed when he realized he left Percy at the party last night and he was the one who convinced him to go. "It might be a bit harder now."

"What do you mean?"

"I left him at the party. He didn't even want to go, and I hope he isn't upset with me."

"Oh, Thomas... that's my fault, isn't it?"

"What? No, it's not your fault at all, Em, it's mine. I should have listened to Toby and let Percy do what he wanted."

"Mm..." Emily still felt a little guilty since she made Thomas leave the party.

"Look, Em, I need to go, but tell Percy to meet us at the carnival around three. I'll pick you up."

"Okay, I will."

Nevertheless, Thomas and Emily weren't the only couple who cut their time at Caitlin's party short. Rosie and James got so caught up with each other that they had to leave, or James would have taken her right then and there.

But now that it was out of their system, they were chatting it up about the party as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Did you see that necklace? Wasn't it gorgeous?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, y-you don't want something that expensive, do you?" James asked nervously.

"Of course I do. Diamonds, hello?! But, they're not important. You're important."

James blushed. "And you're important to me."

Rosie smiled. "Hey, did you see Emily at the party last night? Mavis and I couldn't find her."

"Not since the beginning."

"I wonder if she left or something..."

"Well, her house is right up there," James said, pointing up ahead. "Wanna visit her?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of in the mood to be with just you right now," Rosie said. "I can catch up with Em at the carnival later."

"Sounds like a plan."

Soon enough, it was carnival time and people of all ages were there. The Sodor Fairground was filled with colorful booths, rides, and the smells of yummy food.

Daisy was among all those people tapping a polished nail at her chin as she looked around when she noticed a cotton candy stand.

 _No, Daisy! You can't risk gaining weight_ , she thought as she forced her eyes elsewhere among unfamiliar faces. She wore a tight, green dress that showed off her curves and glowing skin. She wanted to look extra perfect in case she saw any cute boys worth her time.

Specifically, Toby.

Daisy had never been smitten with someone else's boyfriend before. A little, tiny part of her wanted to forget about Toby and try for someone who's not taken, but the rest of her was all in for the challenge. Besides, who could resist someone as beautiful and amazing as her?

"Hey, you!"

Daisy was shaken out of her thoughts by a gruff male voice. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at the offender. "That's _not_ how you call someone of my caliber."

Diesel chuckled. "Says the girl staring into space like a zombie."

Daisy's cheeks turned red, but thankfully, it was hard to tell through the makeup. Was she making a ridiculous face as this ruffian said? "Shut up. Go away."

"Hey, wait up a minute!" Diesel walked to Daisy's side as she tried to walk away.

"No, what are you some kind of stalker?"

"No, look, I didn't mean nothing by the zombie thing, but can I just ask you something?"

Daisy stopped and turned towards Diesel, folding her arms against her chest. "What?"

"I never seen you around before. What's your name?"

"It's Daisy, and I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Now, leave my presence!" Daisy said and started to turn away but Diesel blocked her off. Daisy huffed in annoyance. "Are you _that_ desperate to talk me?"

Diesel scoffed at her. "Please, I'm not "desperate" for any girl. You're lucky I even noticed you."

"Of course you noticed me. EVERYONE notices my charm," Daisy said, whipping her hair to the side for effect. "What makes you so special?"

"I'm Diesel."

"And? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You should. You're looking at the hottest junior in all of Sodor."

"Am I?"

Diesel glared at her. "Maybe I was wrong. I'm too cool for a freshman anyway," he said before walking away.

Daisy was irked by this and hurried to keep in step with him. "I am not a freshman! I am a sophomore, highly sprung and mature!"

"Oh, is that right? My mistake then," Diesel said, still facing forward as he got into a line of people.

"And don't you ever forget it!" Daisy exclaimed, feeling satisfied with herself. Diesel abruptly stopped and Daisy almost bumped into him. "Hey, I was walking behind you, you know! What gives?!"

"About that…" Diesel started, turning around to her. _"Are you that desperate to talk me?"_

Daisy blushed again, hearing the same words she said to him shot back at her. Toby was far from her mind as she stared angrily up at Diesel, deciding to do the same to him. "Please, I'm not "desperate" for any boy. You're lucky I even noticed you."

Diesel was amused, turning around and moving up as the line in front of them got shorter. Daisy only then realized that they were even standing in a line. She looked ahead and saw it was for a food truck. "You're getting food?"

"I _am_ in line for it, Daisy."

Daisy scowled, but on the inside, at the same time, she felt her heart skip a beat. That was the first time he called her by her name. Wait, no, why was she noticing things like that with this creep? She was supposed to be here to find Toby.

After a few minutes of waiting, they were at the front of the line, and Diesel got a funnel cake. Daisy was tempted to get something, but still decided against it. They moved out of the line and Diesel handed his funnel cake to her. "Here."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I saw you looking at the food earlier like a homeless person."

"I was not!" Daisy exclaimed, but she wondered how long was she staring at that cotton candy and did anyone else saw her. "Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

"Do you want it or not?"

 _Growl!_

Daisy's stomach answered for her to her embarrassment. "Well, I guess since you're offering…" Daisy took the funnel cake and took a bite.

"Only half."

"Yeah, whatever."

Not far from them were Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta, all three surprised to see Diesel and Daisy together, nonetheless, talking to each other.

"That's weird," Clarabel said from behind a big sphere of pink cotton candy.

"Figures. A snake like Diesel with a snake like _her_ ," Henrietta said as she picked off a piece of Clarabel's cotton candy and tossed it in her mouth.

"Well, Daisy isn't a _complete_ snake, she did apologize after all," Clarabel said.

"Yeah, when Toby and Thomas practically forced her to!" Henrietta said.

"Oh, Hen, forget about her. Let's just have fun today, okay?" Annie said, though Henrietta still did not trust Daisy.

Soon enough, Thomas, Emily, and Percy arrived at the carnival together. Percy was not upset about Thomas leaving Caitlin's party early, and he actually had a great time to Thomas and Emily's relief.

"Well, get ready for even more fun," Thomas told him as he linked one arm with Emily and the other with Percy, dragging them to the first attraction he saw. Emily and Percy could only laugh at Thomas' never-ending enthusiasm.

"Emily!"

Emily turned her head to see Rosie running up to her. She had managed to get out of riding the bumper cars with the boys, and was at a crafts area. "Hi, Rosie."

"Hi," Rosie sat down on the picnic table beside her. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Emily continued to thread green and blue beads on a string as she spoke. "What about?"

"Caitlin's party? I swear you were only there for like five minutes," Rosie said, admiring a fake purple gemstone and decided to pocket it.

"I stayed longer than that."

"So you did leave! Something's up, isn't it? Oh, and you totally left me to help Mavis 'understand the mechanics of a party' as she put it."

Emily laughed. "'The mechanics of a party'?"

"That's what she said!"

Emily calmed down from laughter and thought for a moment. I she really was going to tell Rosie what happened after she left the party, then she had to be far away from people as possible because Rosie would not keep quiet. "Rosie, I'll tell you, but not here. Follow me."

Emily got up, grabbing her bracelet before searching for a private place to talk amidst a bustling fair. After walking a while, Emily found a spot near the entrance that was perfect. The two girls sat on top of a wooden fence.

"Okay, so you dragged me practically out of the fair to tell me something juicy, yes?" Rosie asked.

"First, tie this on," Emily said, holding out her wrist and her bracelet.

"Blue and green," Rosie said as she tied the string, "reminds me of a certain couple."

"A certain couple who may have done something together… in a bed."

Rosie gasped. "Oh my gosh, no way! You actually–"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, Em!" Rosie pulled at Emily's arm excitedly and Emily giggled. "Details, come on!"

"What?"

"You promised!"

"I said maybe! Besides, I can't, not here…" Emily was still conscious of her surroundings despite the lack of people around them.

"Then whisper it to me," Rosie said, pointing to her ear. She might not have any shame spilling stuff so private, but Emily was way more reserved. When Emily did not move to tell her, nervously picking her at her nails, Rosie said, "you don't have to tell me, Em."

Though she could be imagining it, Emily thought she heard laughter in Rosie's voice as if she was thinking what happened between Emily and Thomas was too embarrassing to tell. "Well, for your information, it was beyond great!"

Rosie was taken aback by Emily's defensive tone. "Did I say otherwise or something?"

"Did you think I'd back out at the last minute? Do something stupid? Well, I didn't!" Emily didn't know why she was angry, but she couldn't take back her words.

"I didn't think that at first, Emily, but maybe _now I do_." Now Rosie was angry. Though she didn't mean what she said at it all.

"Well, I'm not that incompetent, thank you very much."

" _Like Thomas is so hard to please anyway._ " As soon Rosie said it she gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

Emily looked at Rosie, confused and hurt, who was avoiding looking at her at all costs. "What do you mean, Rosie? Why would you know that?"

Rosie stayed silent as she looked away from Emily's burning stare as if she would forget what she said.

As if.

"Rosie!"

"I'm sorry!" Rosie finally turned back to Emily. "We shouldn't have done it!"

"Tell me."

"Emily…"

"Tell me _now_."

"It was when you guys broke up last year. Before I started dating James. We just hooked up! It didn't mean anything, I promise!"

"That's hard to believe from the girl who crushed on Thomas for years!" Emily exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

"Emily, you know I'm over him!"

" _Are you_?" Emily asked, tears in her eyes. "And to think I thought _I_ was his first. Not me, but my _best friend_! How could you?" Emily hopped off the fence and ran away into the crowd.

"Emily, wait!" Rosie exclaimed, but Emily had already disappeared from her sight. So, instead of trying to find her, Rosie went looking for Thomas.

Meanwhile, Henry, Gordon, Edward, and James were crowded around a strong man game. James was failing at showing how good he was at the game after three unsuccessful tries and still couldn't ring the bell.

"James, why don't you give up and give someone else a try?" Gordon asked.

"Just one more time! I can hit it this time!" James pleaded.

"Why not let Henry give it a try?" Edward asked, not giving James the chance to object as he took the mallet from James' hand and put it in Henry's.

"I don't know…" Henry said as he slowly stepped up.

"Come on, you're way stronger than James," Gordon said.

"He is not!" James said angrily.

"Or this thing is fixed," Edward whispered to Gordon. Henry raised the mallet and hit the platform, and made the bell ring in one try.

"Nice going, Henry," Gordon complimented.

"Thanks…" Henry smiled sheepishly. And to think Henry used to be the weakest of his friends back when he struggled with health problems. It made him proud how fast he's recovered.

"I can do that!" James said stubbornly as he took the mallet away from Henry.

"Well, I for one am not going to watch you humiliate yourself any longer," Gordon said before walking away. Edward and Henry failed at holding in their laughter as they followed Gordon.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious!" James deadpanned.

Gordon, Edward, and Henry walked through the fair, looking for something to do when Edward saw a familiar face. "I don't believe it," he said in surprise.

"What is it, Edward?" Gordon asked.

"Look over there! Isn't that Gator?" Edward asked, pointing over to where a strongly-built young man was standing, talking to Porter.

"I think it is," Henry said as the three walked over to them.

It was Gator, and he turned around and smiled. "Oh, hello, you three. It's been awhile."

"What brings you back to Sodor?" Gordon asked.

"Well, like I was just telling Porter here, my father's company transferred him over here. We should be staying a long time," Gator said.

"I know someone who would be really glad to hear that," Edward said.

"You wouldn't be talking about Percy by any chance?" Gator asked, blushing slightly.

"We all thought you wouldn't be back anytime soon. The kid's really missed you," Gordon said.

"If you see him first, tell him I'm back?" Gator asked.

"Of course we will," Henry said.

Speaking of Percy, he was still hanging out with Thomas, drinking lemonade on a bench. They had worn themselves out playing every game they saw, and he hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Thanks, Thomas," Percy said.

"For what?" Thomas asked.

"For just hanging out with me today. It's been fun."

"That's what friends are for, Percy. I'm just glad you're not mad at me for ditching you yesterday."

"Nah. Caitlin's party was pretty fun just like you said. By the way, where did you go, yesterday?" Percy asked, noticing that Thomas started to blush. Percy caught on quickly. "Thomas, you didn't?"

"Well…" Before Thomas could go on to details, Emily was walking towards him, and it looked like she has been crying? "Emily?"

"We need to talk. In private," she said.

Thomas set his drink with Percy and followed Emily to where not many people were nearby. "Em, what's wrong?"

"How could you hook up with Rosie while we were still dating?" Emily asked.

Thomas was completely caught off guard by that question. "Emily, I…"

"We were still together, Thomas," Emily said. "I didn't think you'd lose interest in me so quickly."

"No, Emily, you know that's not true!"

"Then, what's true, Thomas? Did you not sleep with her?"

"… I did, but-" Thomas couldn't stand the pained look on Emily's face, and felt awful that he was the one he caused it. Emily began walking away, but Thomas caught her arm. "Don't walk away, please!"

"Let me go. I want to go home," Emily said, though she wasn't trying to move away.

"Please, Em, at least let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it right now," Emily said before breaking away from Thomas and started to head home.

A girl's voice called his name from behind him. It was Rosie. Thomas turned around.

"Thomas, I'm sorry!" Rosie cried.

"I hope you're happy. If you kept your mouth shut-"

"Oh, and keep lying about it? Don't blame me like it's my fault alone, Thomas," Rosie said.

Thomas knew she was right. They were both to blame. He sighed in exasperation. You're right. I'm sorry, Rosie, but what do I do now? She doesn't want to talk me."

"Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll forgive you, the both of us," Rosie said, her eyes tearing up. "We never should have done it."

"Aw, Rosie, I don't need two crying girls today," Thomas said as he brought Rosie in for a hug in an attempt to console her, the latter crying on his shoulder. "We both know what happened that night was a mistake. There were no strings attached."

"Right." Rosie sniffled.

"I love Emily more than anything. When she's ready to talk to me, I'll really have to prove it to her," Thomas said, rubbing Rosie's shoulder as he thought.

Unfortunately, the two are in for more consequences of their actions as James spotted them and wanted answers. "Thomas?"

The sound of James' voice caused Rosie to move away from Thomas. "James!"

"What's going on? Why are you crying? Why is she crying?" James asked, looking at Rosie and then at Thomas more shadily.

"James, don't overreact," Thomas said.

"Since when do I overreact?" James asked.

If Thomas felt like laughing, he definitely would have.

"James, it's nothing," Rosie said, going over and holding his hand between hers.

"Rosie, you can't tell Emily and not tell James," Thomas said.

"Thomas!" Rosie was against doing that.

"Rosie, he should know," Thomas said.

"Know _what_?" James asked.

"You remember last year when Emily I broke up for a while?" Thomas asked.

James nodded. "Yeah, go on."

"Thomas, don't!" Rosie pleaded.

"Me and Rosie had sex. It was before you two got together, and there were no strings attached, honest," Thomas said.

"You did _what_?" James asked.

"It didn't mean anything. It was an accident," Rosie said.

"How was it an accident? Did you trip and fall on top of him naked or something?" James asked.

"Well, no," Rosie said. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm pissed," James said. "Emily's like a sister to me. I can't believe you kept this from Emily for over a year? That's not cool, guys."

Rosie looked back at Thomas and then back at James.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked.

"We thought you were about to cuss us out," Rosie said.

"Or hit me," Thomas said.

"Oh, I can still do that," James said as he stepped toward Thomas, but Rosie grabbed his shoulders.

"James, no!" Rosie said urgently.

"Relax, I'm kidding, kind of," James said, glaring at Thomas for a second. "Even though I could easily beat Thomas in a fight, that happened in the past. I won't hold it against either of you, though I'll forever be weirded out." He protectively wrapped his arm around Rosie's waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Thomas decided to let the fight comment slide as he bit his lip nervously.

"You really don't learn, do you, Thomas?" James asked.

"I'm going to talk to her. I can't just stay and wait. If you see Percy, tell him I left," Thomas said before he rushed off.

"Even after I told him to wait…" Rosie said.

"By the way," James said, making Rosie turn so she faced him properly, "you have to answer me. Who's better, me or him?"

Rosie blushed. "James!"

"Yeah, I figured," James said before laughing at Rosie's expression. "Let's just go back and enjoy the carnival."

"I'd love to."

If only Thomas, Emily James, and Rosie knew that Diesel heard a lot of their conversations as he hid nearby.

The second part of Diesel 10's mission was complete.

And he didn't even have to do a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

The first place Thomas looked to find Emily was her home. Her car was not there so he kept driving.

 _A place where she goes when she's upset._ Thomas thought hard on where that could be, realizing that it's usually his or Rosie's home. But they were the two people she hated the most right now.

"God, I screwed up…" Thomas groaned, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Then, an image of a place came to his mind. He had to check there.

Emily was curled up in a ball on the ground under the bleachers at Sodor High School. She knew Thomas would try to look for her even though she told him not to. She doubted he'd look here.

 _I can't go home looking like this,_ she thought. Her reflection in her pocket mirror didn't look like she had a fun time at the carnival which was what she planned to tell her parents if they asked.

"You still look beautiful."

Emily inhaled. She didn't have to turn around to know that Thomas had found her. Plus, she could see him in her mirror. She snapped it shut. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you. And you know me." Thomas sat on the ground behind Emily.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"We were both kinda drunk."

" _What_?"

"You weren't on Sodor that night. You were overseas."

"I was visiting my grandparents. I can't believe you drank alcohol."

"It wasn't my fault! Diesel or one of his friends spiked the drinks. We didn't know until it was too late."

"Did… everyone get home safe?"

Thomas smiled. That was Emily's way of asking if _he_ got home safe. "Everyone got home fine. But I didn't go home, I _couldn't_ go home, so I stayed over at Rheneas'."

Emily was putting the pieces together. "Rosie stayed over, too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm still mad at you two for keeping this me all this time! If you told me then, I would have been a _little_ less upset!"

"But only a little."

"Only a little."

"Emily, I'm sorry that it happened and if I could take it back I would. I promise you if I was thinking straight I wouldn't have done it. And, well, I was missing you a lot. That part I definitely remember. But I didn't take advantage of Rosie!"

"I know you didn't, Thomas. If I can speak for Rosie, I'm pretty sure she wasn't thinking straight either and all she could think about was how much she used to like you, Mr. Popular."

The couple shared a laugh, breaking the tension that's been harrowing between them.

"Are we still good?" Thomas asked. The silence from Emily made him worry that the answer was no, but Emily turned around and hugged him, laying her head on his back.

"Promise me there's no more secrets. No more lies. No more surprises."

Thomas wrapped his arms around Emily's, intertwining their fingers together. "I promise."

Emily relaxed and found herself drifting to sleep with a smile on her face.

Back at the carnival, Percy was walking around, wanting to play another game, when he ran into Henry.

"Oh, hi, Percy. Hey, have you seen Gator yet?" Henry asked.

Percy frowned in confusion. "How could I see him? He moved away, remember?"

"I ran into him earlier. He's back on Sodor and he was here at the carnival."

Percy's heart was beating tenfold and his eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Henry smiled. "Hurry and find him already."

"Oh, right, thank you, Henry!" Percy nodded quickly and went to search for Gator.

A million thoughts were buzzing in his brain. Gator was back. He was here! Somewhere. Percy could finally see him and tell him how much he missed him. But when Percy finally caught a glimpse of him, talking animatedly with Toad, he froze. Nervousness overwhelmed his excitement.

Toad made eye contact with Percy for a couple of seconds. Percy swallowed. More words between Gator and Toad and then, Gator turned towards Percy. Gator said some more words to Toad and walked to Percy, still stuck in place.

"Percy, hi."

"Hi, Gator…"

There was a brief moment of awkwardness haven't seen each other for months, but that was soon cast to the side when Gator grabbed Percy's face and connected their lips in a heated kiss.

Henry looked back and was surprised (if only a little) at Percy and Gator's display of affection. It looked like things would start where they left off for them, but for Henry, however, he still has a burden to get off his chest.

He knows there is only one way confessing to Gordon will end— badly. But he's finally decided that the only way he can even think of moving on is to tell Gordon face to face. And maybe… their friendship will remain intact.

He messaged Gordon by phone, asking him if they could speak in private. His hands shook as he typed. Why was he doing this if he knew the outcome? Was this worth losing a best friend for?

"Is something up, Henry?" Gordon asked. They stood behind an abandoned booth that was already closed for the day. Sunset shaded the sky in pinks and purples and many people were making their way home.

"I need to tell you something," Henry started. "I already know you won't accept it, but I need to you anyway."

"What's this? Have you finally got the guts to tell me you like me?"

Henry was speechless for a moment. "You knew?"

"Not for long, but when you've known someone for so long you start to pick up things. I figured it was best for you to tell me."

"I'm sorry."

Gordon's eyes widened. "You're seriously apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who should be apologizing. You've done nothing wrong."

Henry looked down. "It's wrong to like you like I do."

Gordon smiled sadly. "It's not wrong. Everyone is different. I'm sorry I can't be who you want."

"So we're still friends?"

"Have you been out in the sun too long? Of course, we're still friends." Gordon lightly hit Henry's shoulder.

Henry gave a bitter smile. "Thanks, Gordon."

"Come on, let's go. There's only so much talk about feelings I can do a day."

Though they would never admit it out loud, Diesel and Daisy had spent their whole time together at the carnival and it wasn't completely horrible. Daisy trailed a few steps behind Diesel, deep in thought.

"Since you're still following me, say what you want to say already," Diesel said.

"I'm not following you because I want to. You wouldn't understand if I told you."

Diesel turned his head back a bit to look at her before turning away. "Well?"

"What's the deal with you and Thomas?"

"We don't like each other, obviously."

"So what was with all the eavesdropping earlier?"

"None of your business."

"I'm sure I can make it my business."

Diesel stopped walking and Daisy followed shortly after. He turned his body slightly and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"I have a proposition for you," Daisy said as she stepped closer towards him. "If you don't want me to tell Thomas or anyone else what you're up to, you will help me get what I want."

Diesel turned completely around, intrigued that Daisy thought she could blackmail him. It was almost cute.

"Okay, but let's not talk here."

Daisy gave a crooked smiled and raised her head up high. Sodor was about to get turned upside down.


	9. Chapter 9

"Em?" Rosie was surprised to see Emily at her doorstep so early in the morning.

"Hi, is this a bad time?" Emily asked.

"No, come in." Rosie stepped aside and Emily walked in. "We just had breakfast."

"So, in your case, sugar?" Emily knew she was correct as Rosie's face became rosier.

"Do I really eat that much sugar?"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." The two girls smiled weakly, leaving a big gap away from each other on the couch.

"Emily-"

"Wait, Rosie," Emily grabbed one of Rosie's hands, "Thomas told me what happened between you two. I was angry and sad and all these things and I ended up hurting you."

Rosie's eyes widened. "No, no, no, I was the one who hurt you! I knew what I was doing was wrong but I did it anyway. Friends shouldn't mess with other friends' boyfriends no matter what. I'm sorry, Em."

"I forgive you. I forgave Thomas, too. I want to put this all behind us and go back to normal."

"Yes, thanks, Emily," Rosie held Emily's hand with both of hers, "sometimes, I think we don't deserve you."

Emily laughed in surprise. "Huh? What nonsense is that?"

"It's because you're too kind!"

"That's not true." Emily stood up and straightened out her clothes. "Get ready and meet me outside."

"Why?"

"We're going back to the carnival, silly. We didn't get to have much fun yesterday."

Rosie smiled widely. "Oh, yay, let's go!" Rosie hopped up but Emily quickly stopped her.

"Wait, you're still wearing slippers!"

Rosie looked down. Fuzzy, purple slippers were indeed still on her feet. "Whoops!" The two friends laughed. Things were back to normal.

After some clothing adjustments were made, the two girls headed back to the carnival for a true day of fun. Even though it was still quite early, and the fall air was crisp and chilling, many people were already there.

"Should we call the boys?" Rosie asked, holding up her phone.

"No need, look." Emily pointed towards a group of people. "Looks like they had the same idea."

Emily and Rosie walked towards them. Thomas, James, and a few other boys were talking loudly. As they got closer, they recognized the boys as Skarloey, Rheneas, and Peter Sam. Thomas noticed them. "Hey, girls."

"Thomas," Emily and Rosie said together as they stood beside their respective boyfriends. They giggled.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" James asked.

"Yep, peachy keen," Emily replied.

"What happened? Drama?" Rheneas said.

"It's over now," Emily said, linking her arms around one of Thomas', "no details."

"Aw, no fun," Rheneas sulked.

"You should stop getting in everyone's business, Rheneas," Skarloey said.

"There's nothing wrong with a little curiosity. Back me up, Peter Sam!" Rheneas said.

"I honestly don't care either way. I'm going to play a game," Peter Sam said before walking away.

"We'll see you guys later," Skarloey said, pushing Rheneas along with him.

"So," Thomas started, "everything is fine, right? Between all of us?"

"The longer we keep asking that question it's going to not be fine again," James said.

"Right, we're at the carnival and I want to have fun!" Rosie said before clapping her hands together and grinning. "Hey, let's double date!"

"Why not," Emily said, looking towards Thomas.

"I guess it could be fun," Thomas said.

"Let's do it!" James said.

So, the four friends began their day of fun at the carnival. Going on rides, eating junk food, and having a great time. They played lots of games which most became competitions between Team Temily and Team Josie (the names were Rosie's idea again). All four teenagers would remember this day for a long time.

Meanwhile, Percy was having some well-deserved fun of his own. He had stayed the night at Gator's place and felt whole again after such a long time. He was sure if he told his friends, they would tell him he's being totally cheesy but he didn't care. He was happy and young and in love.

"Were you planning on doing something today?" Gator asked as he joined Percy on his couch.

Percy shook his head. "No, why?"

"I thought that we could hang out some more then? Your parents don't mind or anything, right?"

"No, they're fine with it. Besides I'm practically an adult I can do whatever." Gator laughed at this which caused Percy to frown. "What's so funny?"

"I can't see you as a proper adult."

Percy pouted. "Why not?"

"That's why not," Gator said, poking Percy's cheeks, "You're too cute and kid-like."

Percy's eyebrows drooped. "Really?"

"It isn't a bad thing, babe." Gator brought Percy's face close and kissed his cheek. "It's a really great thing actually."

"How so?"

"Well, you always think on the bright side and can cheer people up."

Percy looked down into his lap. "That's not true. That sounds more like Thomas than me."

"No, it's you, too," Gator said, snaking an arm around Percy's waist. Percy leaned close to him get more comfortable. "It's something I really love about you."

Percy's face turned bright red. "Okay, okay, I guess I can be too, but can we please change the subject already?"

"But I had so much more mushy romantic stuff to stay."

Percy laughed. "No more. Not right now."

"Okay. Not right now."

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Percy could listen to Gator's compliments all day. When he says them, Percy believes him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Diesel, what have I told you about bringing your little girlfriends around here?" Diesel Ten sat in an old leather chair in the middle of his fortress AKA the old abandoned diesel works.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Diesel and Daisy shouted at the same time. They looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away in disgust.

Diesel Ten rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now, why is she here?"

"We got an arrangement. She can help us out with our mission," Diesel said.

"Is that so?" Diesel Ten got a good look at Daisy. "What's your name again, babe?"

"I'm Daisy." Daisy had her arms folded tightly, hating every second that she was forced to stay there. It smelled of cigarette smoke and it wasn't exactly the cleanest place. The way Diesel Ten looked at her didn't help either.

"So, what can you do for us that's so great?" Diesel Ten asked.

"For starters, I'm classmates with Thomas' sisters so I can easily ask them for the information that you need."

"So, you're a sophomore, huh?"

"Ten, can she finish?" Diesel asked, annoyed with Diesel Ten hitting on Daisy, but Diesel did not want to admit it to himself.

"I'm sorry, are you bossing me around? In my own place?" Diesel Ten's face went from smug to ice cold.

Daisy definitely didn't like that and held herself tighter.

"N-No, I wasn't saying…" Diesel trailed off, cringing on the inside for stuttering.

Diesel Ten laughed. "Oh, man, you really are too much, D." He turned back to Daisy. "So, sweetheart, you can get the information from those cackling hens?"

 _And they thought I was mean to them_ , Daisy thought.

"Yes." She licked her lips. "Yes, I can."

"Let's see that you do." Diesel Ten looked at Diesel before continuing. "I'm going to ruin Thomas' life one way or another."

Diesel and Daisy were both silent after that. Diesel didn't tell her much, but Diesel Ten hated Thomas and his friends way more than he did. Something big had happened, but Diesel didn't say what.

"Daisy, can you leave us alone for a sec? I gotta talk to Diesel here," Diesel Ten said.

"Okay." Daisy glanced at Diesel before walking to the exit.

Diesel noticed Diesel Ten checking out Daisy as she left. He curled up his fists without knowing.

Diesel Ten saw and his smirk turned even more crooked. "So, D, this sweet sixteen of yours, she's single, right?"

"What? Yeah, I guess she's single. I don't keep up with her life."

"So, you wouldn't mind putting a good word in for me, right?"

Diesel found it hard to answer. "I. Can. Try."

"Unless you're trying to get with her?"

"What? Me with her? Stop joking! I just hope she doesn't screw up, so I don't have to keep her around anymore!"

"Alright. She's all mine, then?"

"Yeah… she's all yours."

Diesel met up with Daisy outside. She was standing around his car looking bored. He was sure she didn't hear anything they said from there.

"Can we go now? I swear if I cannot get this smoke smell out of my clothes, I'm suing."

"It will be once Thomas gets what's coming to him and we can all go back to normal." Diesel unlocked the doors and the two of them got in.

"Go back to normal how?"

"Going back to normal like me and you never talking again!"

Daisy couldn't hide her surprise at Diesel being so angry, but she quickly channeled it back. "Great! I can't wait to never have to come near you again!"

"Neither can I!" Diesel started to drive, and they were silent for the rest of the way to Daisy's home. Diesel waited for her to get out, but she never did. "What are you waiting for? A kiss?"

"Only in your dreams! I thought you didn't want me around? Oh, and by the way, I will never fuck you or Diesel Ten, _ever_." Daisy quickly got out and slammed the door behind her.

"Huh, so she did hear us."

A Monday morning at school after a weekend party was never Gordon's favorite. His heart was freshly broken and the last thing he wanted was to think about Caitlin or Spencer which made it even more annoying.

To top it off, he shared many classes with Caitlin and Spencer, so that was great.

Gordon sighed at his desk, mindlessly scrolling at his phone, wanting class to hurry up and start already.

"Hey," James sat upon Gordon's desk. "You good?"

"I just want to get through today as fast as possible," Gordon said, still looking at his phone.

"We're here for you, you know," Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gordon would never admit how glad he was to have such good friends. They had picked up his sad behavior after their day at the carnival, gathered at Edward's house, and he ended up telling them about his crush on Caitlin and his confession to her.

They already knew about his crush at least, to Gordon's surprise. Mostly at James for keeping his mouth shut for so long.

The four boys ended up talking for a couple of hours before heading home for the night. Edward was like the mediator as always. It turned out it wasn't just Gordon who had secrets and drama going on.

Henry came out to James and Edward. James and Edward were happy for Henry, but no one was prouder than Gordon.

James told them about the Thomas and Rosie ordeal. The others were shocked, but they were glad everything was okay now.

Edward had some news, too. The biggest news even. After Caitlin's party, he found out he was accepted to a college on the mainland. He hasn't decided yet, but it was a huge opportunity.

That worried Gordon a little. Here he was thinking about girls and relationships, when there were more serious things he should have been thinking about like graduating and college. Edward was always so put together, and Gordon hated it sometimes.

The teacher came into the classroom and Gordon put his phone away. The students got into their seats and got ready for class.

Time to be serious.

When lunchtime came, Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta could not hide their surprise when Daisy walked to their table, asking to sit with them with a smile on her face.

Sure, Daisy was trying to be friendlier towards them, but they were not friends.

"I say we give her a chance," Clarabel said, scooting over to make room for Daisy. Henrietta and Annie weren't as optimistic.

"You must want something, don't you?" Henrietta asked, seeing through Daisy like glass.

"Hen!" Clarabel frowned at her friend, but an unfazed Daisy shook her hair from her face.

"Dearest Henrietta, I know we've all gotten off on the wrong foot, but I assure you I meant no harm," Daisy said with a hand over her heart.

"Okay…" Henrietta wasn't convinced.

"It's just a defense mechanism, you know? Moving to a new place…" Daisy continued, blinking back invisible tears. "With a personality like mine, you get judged pretty quickly. You have to have thick skin."

Henrietta and Annie looked at each other, seeing the same guilty look on their faces. They knew Daisy couldn't be trusted completely, but they felt like there was some truth in Daisy's words.

"I guess we might have judged you a bit too soon," Annie said. "But that still doesn't give you the right to say what you want."

"I know, and I just want to apologize again for hurting your feelings. Especially you, Clarabel," Daisy said.

"You don't have to. I already accepted your apology," Clarabel said. "I can't imagine moving away from my home and friends."

"It's dreadful," Daisy said, genuine sadness traced her face before she realized who she was and her part of the plan. It was no time to feel things when she was so close to what she wanted. "But… maybe, if I had a friend, I wouldn't have to keep my guard up."

"But you do have a friend," Clarabel took Daisy's hand into hers. "You have three."

"Nope," Henrietta quickly affirmed her opinion.

"Clarabel…" Annie did not want her sister to get hurt again, but the latter was blindly hanging on to Daisy's every word.

"Really?" Daisy said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Yes, even if Annie and Henrietta doubt you, I want to give you a proper chance as a friend," Clarabel said.

Daisy had to admit she was a little touched by Clarabel's kindness, but only a little. "Thank you, Clarabel. You will not regret having me as a friend." Daisy squeezed Clarabel's hand.

Annie and Henrietta could only sigh.

Mondays usually don't fly by, but Gordon was glad that it did. Caitlin's party would be old news and he wouldn't have to hear anything about Spencer's present or how cute they were together anymore. It was mostly girls and their gossip, but they didn't stay on the same topic for long.

Gordon would have left school as soon as the bell rung, but his teacher knew he drove home and asked him to take a box over to the teacher's lounge for her.

His teacher was a nice woman and Gordon couldn't say no even though he really wanted to go home. At least, the school was empty besides the people in extracurriculars.

Gordon headed back to class to get his belongings, sharing a few words with the teacher before leaving. He pulled out his phone to text Henry why he was running late. Gordon sometimes drove them both home since they lived so close together.

He was heading towards the exit until he saw Caitlin and Spencer talking in front of the doors, quickly hiding in an empty classroom, hoping they didn't see him.

Gordon felt ridiculous hiding from them, but he just couldn't risk Spencer finding out that Gordon had a crush on Spencer's girlfriend.

That would be worse than being rejected by Caitlin a million times.

Gordon peeked around the door, gritting his teeth, as he watched them kiss before heading out the door. He then took his time heading to his car.

He just couldn't understand why Caitlin was so different. He had never been so hung up on any crush or ex of his but Caitlin.

He didn't like being so weak and lovesick.

He was the great Gordon, after all.

"There you are," Henry said as Gordon got in the driver's seat. "You must have been working really hard."

"It was nothing, really," Gordon said as he put on his seatbelt.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Is there something I could do?"

"Yes."

Henry has known Gordon for a long time. He knows that the blue-haired teen was not good with expressing his feelings. He knew things about Gordon that not even Edward or James knew.

Being into guys was not one of them.

So, you could imagine his surprise when Gordon pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. He gasped into the kiss, thinking he had to be dreaming, but, no, he wasn't, and yes, they were kissing in the school parking lot. Henry pulled away, covering his mouth, and blushing furiously. "Gordon! What are you doing?"

"I figured… I should give you a chance. You still like me, right?"

"I do, but…" Henry was cut off with another kiss. He felt his eyes watering. One thing he thought he knew about Gordon was that he would never hurt him.

But he was wrong.

Henry pushed Gordon away.

"I thought you would want this," Gordon said, frustration in his voice.

"Not like this, Gordon." Henry looked up at him and he was fully crying now. Gordon was about to speak, but Henry raised his hand. "Stop. For once in your life, Gordon, stop and think about someone other than your damn self for once. Caitlin likes Spencer and not you and that hurts, but do you know what also hurts?"

Gordon just looked at Henry sadly.

"I loved you for _years_ , Gordon. All of high school. I knew you were straight and I had no chance. But I told you, finally," Henry smiled despite the tears streaking his face. "I love you right now still."

"I'm sorry."

Henry sniffed and turned in his seat, wiping his face with his sleeves. "Just take me home."

"Henry…"

" _Take me home_."

Gordon did as he was told. The only sounds were Henry sniffing every now and then.

When they arrived at Henry's house, Henry quickly got out and slammed the door before running inside.

Gordon made it to his driveway, parking the car before holding his head in his hands.

He was in _so_ much trouble.


End file.
